Processing large amounts of data is an integral part of many types of systems, services, and applications. In order to provide quick and efficient operations with respect to data, computing resources may need to be managed to optimally distribute the work that is performed by different data processing components. For example, the performance location of different data manipulation operations may offer opportunities for performance improvements. If the amount of data that needs to be transported from one location to another could be reduced by performing certain operations (e.g., filtering or aggregating data) in locations that are closely located to data (e.g., via direct attached storage devices), then the burden on transportation bandwidth to, and computing resources at, the recipient could be reduced.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.
It will also be understood that, although the terms first, second, etc. may be used herein to describe various elements, these elements should not be limited by these terms. These terms are only used to distinguish one element from another. For example, a first contact could be termed a second contact, and, similarly, a second contact could be termed a first contact, without departing from the scope of the present invention. The first contact and the second contact are both contacts, but they are not the same contact.